


caught up in you

by dreamsofolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Sexual Content, Sort Of, a lot of it, it's sort of implied in the first chapter but it'll get hot and heavy later on, the answer is probably no, will I ever stop writing season one aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: There was a question that hung between them, a request, a plea for permission. He wouldn’t do anything until she agreed. Felicity could have melted into the ground at the soft look in his eyes. Whether it was the heat of the moment or the leftover adrenaline pumping through her veins or the knowledge that she was alive when she could have died, she didn’t know. But Felicity threw all caution to the wind and barely managed two nods before he was pulling her in close and kissing her.





	caught up in you

**Author's Note:**

> I should definitely not be posting new stuff when I can't even write on my old stuff right now but I'm a terrible person and I have zero self control. So yeah this is happening.
> 
> Anyway s1/s2 Olicity is pretty much my favorite Olicity so I can't stop writing aus about them. Sorry about that.
> 
> Title: Magnet - Jilian Linklater feat. Dan Storm

_Do not move._

That was all that Felicity could come up with. If she didn’t move, not even an inch, then maybe this would all fade into some crazy dream she had fueled by adrenaline and an ill advised glass of wine. It could just be her mind’s way of coping with the fact that there was a bomb around her neck not six hours ago. If she laid there and really wished that it wasn’t real, maybe the man lying on the bed next to her would just disappear before things got weird. Really weird. _Monumentally weird._

She fought the urge to bang her head on the headboard against which she sat as she stared down at him. Felicity knew that she should get out of bed but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not when the sheet that she was clutching to her chest only covered him to the waist. Of course she felt his scars during their little rendezvous in the sheets and saw them when she and Dig performed operation after his mother shot him. The barest traces of sunlight creeping in through her window and the fact that he was lying in her bed made it all look different.

It made _him_ look different. Softer, somehow. He wasn’t the vigilante or even the billionaire socialite right now. He was just Oliver. Without the mask that he wore day in and day out to hide his true self from everyone, he looked younger and more human. Felicity had to resist the urge to reach out and trace her thumb over his soft lower lip or brush her fingers over the mottled skin of his lower back that had to be a healed burn. How had she wound up here? Trapped in her own bed next to a sleeping Oliver Queen?

* * *

It started with a hug.

Felicity didn’t know quite what made her do it. Maybe it was adrenaline making her wacky but as soon as Oliver walked through the door where she and Diggle were trying to decide what to do with the deactivated bomb collar, she threw herself at him and buried her face in his shoulder, thanking him at least three times while his arms hesitantly and loosely wrapped around her back where he patted her awkwardly. Oliver Queen didn’t like hugs. Another piece of information to add to the expanding list of what she knew about his real self.

“Sorry,” she muttered, stepping away from his stiff form.

Oliver didn’t let her get far, though, reaching out to touch her upper arm as his eyes searched hers out.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

There was genuine concern in his voice. Felicity nodded, albeit shakily, filing yet another detail about him away. He still communicated through touch even though he didn’t like hugs. A hand on her arm to place her attention solely on him. A clap on Dig’s shoulder to share mutual relief that they managed to stop her from being decapitated as they stared down at the offending collar. Felicity definitely wouldn’t be wearing any necklaces for a while, not that that mattered right now. When they both looked over at her with the slightest amusement, she realized that she’d spoken out loud.

“I’m going to go search out a glass of wine,” she said, pointing to the door.

Felicity didn’t realize that Oliver was following her until she snatched a glass from a waiter’s tray without even asking what it was, taking several long drinks as her eyes scanned the room. No one was even aware of what had happened. There were a few quizzical looks shared amidst the guests when they passed the displays and saw that the Queen family jewels were gone but they didn’t seem to care all that much once they stepped away.

“Let me get you home,” Oliver said quietly next to her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

She pressed a hand over her racing heart and stared at him with wide eyes, wondering how hard it would be to convince him to wear some sort of bell on his person so that he didn’t ever do that again.

“I can take a cab,” Felicity said.

“It’s no trouble,” Oliver assured her, a small frown coming over his face.

He was stubborn. That was one of the first things she’d written on her mental list of Oliver Queen attributes. Felicity had her fair share of obstinate moments but she felt like clashing heads right now in front of a fair amount of Starling City’s elite wouldn’t be the best idea. So she managed a short nod, finishing off the wine.

“I have to get my jacket,” she said.

“I’ll have the driver bring around the car and meet you out front,” Oliver offered.

“What about Dig?”

“He’s taking care of the collar,” he said.

She nodded once, watching him stride away with that easy grace that she somewhat envied before setting the glass on a table and making her way to coat check. Once she fastened the buttons and pulled her hair out from beneath the collar, Felicity tucked her hands into the pockets and made her way out, breathing in the cool night air in the hopes that it may calm her shaking where the wine hadn’t done a thing. Then she saw Oliver waiting by a black town car with his eyes on hers. There was a wariness in his gaze that she didn’t quite understand but she walked over anyway.

He opened the door for her and she quietly thanked him, unsure of what to do with herself as she slid into the backseat, crossing her ankles and folding her hands on her lap. Were there people watching? What would they think of someone as insignificant as her getting into a car with Oliver Queen? Would they think that something illicit was going on? She had to swallow a laugh at the thought. Of course it was probably better that they thought he was sneaking her away from the party for those reasons. She pressed her lips together to keep from saying anything inappropriate once he joined her in the backseat and gave the driver directions.

“You know where I live?” Felicity asked after a few moments, belatedly realizing what he’d done.

The look that he gave her in return was only slightly guilty.

“I did my research,” he said, the vaguest hint of apology in his voice.

Felicity wondered briefly if he actually knew how to apologize considering she’d certainly never heard him do it before. Even a few days ago after he growled and loomed over her in an attempt to intimidate when she locked him in the foundry, he didn’t come to her office later to apologize. He made excuses for his behavior and dangled Winnick Norton aka the Dodger in front of her in the hopes that she would change her mind about working with him. It worked but she hadn’t forgotten the fact that the words “I’m sorry” never passed his lips.

“Have you been there before?” she demanded.

“No.”

For some reason, she believed him. Oliver did many infuriating things but ever since she found out his secret, he hadn’t lied to her. Felicity turned her head towards the window as he avoided her gaze and they both let the rest of the ride to her home pass in silence. As soon as the town car rolled to a stop, she found herself staring the entrance to the apartment building with a strange tightness in her chest. Felicity couldn’t quite convince herself to move even though she knew that they were waiting on her to leave.

“I can come take a look around,” Oliver offered, startling her out of her still trance.

“You don’t have to do that,” Felicity said quietly without looking at him. “Norton is in custody.”

He’d already done her a favor by getting her there at all. She wasn’t about to monopolize his time by making him look around her apartment even though panic had frozen her in place.

“I think it’ll give us both a little peace of mind,” he said.

Felicity finally turned her head to look at him and saw concern reflected back at her. It confused her just a little bit. When there was an actual bomb locked around her neck, all that she saw in his eyes was cold, hard focus. He’d barked at her multiple times over the comms to track the thief through the city and if she wasn’t facing a really messy death, she might have demanded a little more respect from him. Yet now he was all quiet, even soft words and offering to take time out of his night after a pretty exhausting auction to take a look around an undoubtedly empty apartment.

She had questions but didn’t have the energy to ask, simply nodding her head before finally pushing the door open. The jittery feeling in her gut didn’t go away as they walked inside. If anything, it only increased once they were in the elevator, resorting to silence once more as it rose up to her floor. Felicity’s hands shook just a little as she retrieved her keys from her bag and she forced herself to breathe as she unlocked her door before stepping aside to let Oliver walk in first.

“Can you check my bathroom first?” she asked, kicking off her heels by the door and laying her purse on a small table in the entryway. “It’s the first door in the hall. I just really want to wash this makeup off.”

Oliver nodded, switching on lights as he went. There was no weapon in his hand but Felicity was learning more and more that he didn’t particularly need his bow and arrow to take someone down. He was just as dangerous without it. Felicity waited, leaning against her couch with her arms crossed over her chest. When Oliver stepped back out into the hallway and nodded at her, she slipped past him and shut the door, giving herself a little bit of privacy while he checked the rest of the place.

She washed her hands before pulling out makeup wipes. It was easy not to look in the mirror for a few minutes as she scrubbed her face free of makeup and brushed her teeth just for the hell of it. When she finally lifted her eyes to her reflection, she couldn’t help but stare. Her hand slowly lifted, her fingers brushing over the hollow of her throat. Before she knew it, something inside of her broke and, as if it had been holding her together, tears suddenly filled her eyes and she let out a soft, choked sob as realization finally struck her.

She almost died.

Felicity suddenly felt overwhelmed with panic, anger, and grief. If Oliver had been a second too late in severing the Dodger’s median nerve, she might be dead right now. She was only twenty-three. What would her mother have done? And Oliver? Felicity didn’t know him as well as some, namely Diggle, but she had the feeling that he would have let the guilt of it consume him. Would it turn him even harder than he already was? Would he have killed Winnick Norton instead of delivering him into police custody?

She pressed a hand over her mouth, bracing her other hand on the counter so that she wouldn’t collapse to the floor completely. Felicity couldn’t really fully explain why she was crying. It was as if every rational emotion had fled her mind and now she could just focus on the fact that she’d barely escaped death and it was all thanks to Oliver, who was somewhere outside her bathroom door doing his best to keep her safe. He may have been a total asshole to her on multiple occasions but she knew that this, right here and now, is what really counted.

“Felicity?”

His voice was muffled through the door but she could hear the worry in it. She sniffled and forced herself to straighten up, tearing a piece of toilet paper away from the roll to wipe at her cheeks and nose.

“Yeah?” she said, aware that her voice was just a little hoarse.

Oliver didn’t say anything and she had the feeling that he wouldn’t until she came out. Opening the door, she ducked her head to let her hair hide her red-rimmed eyes and slipped past him, walking towards her kitchen.

“You don’t have to stick around,” Felicity said, painfully aware of how rough her voice sounded and how obvious it was that she’d been crying. “I know your date with McKenna got cut short. Maybe you could catch her at the station before she leaves for the night.”

She heard a small huff behind her as she filled a glass with water just for something to do with her hands.

“The date was over before she got the call,” Oliver said.

Felicity tried not to let her curiosity get the best of her but she could only do so much stalling before turning around to face his knowing look.

“What went wrong?” she asked, hoping he wouldn’t ask her about the crying.

A weary look crept into his eyes as he leaned against her counter.

“She asked about the island.”

Felicity nearly grimaced, covering it by taking a long sip of the water. Though McKenna knew Oliver before, she clearly didn’t know the Oliver of now. Anyone who spent five minutes around him should really know that the one subject not to bring up was the island. He always shut down at the mere mention of it.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity said, rubbing her thumb over the side of the glass.

Oliver simply shrugged, though she could see the disappointment in his eyes. He was so hard to read sometimes, most of the time. But right now he seemed more open than she’d ever seen him. Felicity wondered if he ever dropped the mask in front of anyone else. She dismissed the thought quickly, harshly telling herself that she was not special, especially not to Oliver.

“I had a feeling it was going to happen,” he said, finally responding to her apology. “I knew when I started this that I was giving up the right to have someone like McKenna in my life.”

“That doesn’t have to be true,” Felicity said with a frown.

The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Maybe it was her frazzled nerves or the glass of wine that she’d drank before leaving the auction. But she didn’t try to stammer her way through an excuse, meeting Oliver’s gaze head on.

“Just because you’re the Hood doesn’t mean that you have to shut down every other part of your life,” Felicity said, pushing off of the counter to walk towards him.

“That’s exactly what I have to do,” Oliver said, frowning as well.

She shook her head, feeling her frustration rise along with sympathy.

“You’re still human, Oliver, whether you want to admit it or not. You can’t just make that go away because you want to and the mere fact that you’ve let me and Diggle in means that you, on a basic level, are acknowledging that you can’t just do all of this alone.”

Felicity could see the walls starting to slam down and the hardness entering Oliver’s eyes. He didn’t like what he was hearing.

“If I let people in, they get hurt,” he said in a low voice.

She shook her head, taking another step towards him.

“That’s just part of being alive,” Felicity said.

She knew that more than anyone. Letting people in always meant that she was the one getting hurt. Though Oliver may not have known it, her own walls could rival his in thickness and strength. But she wasn’t willing to push everyone away because of it and watching him try to do it made her heart hurt for him.

“How can you say that after tonight? I convinced you to come back and help us and look what happened,” Oliver said, his eyes clearly taking in the redness of her own.

“I knew the risks-” Felicity began.

“So did I. And I put you in that situation,” he cut her off.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him.

“I make my own decisions, Oliver,” Felicity said, tilting her chin proudly. “I knew what I was getting into back when I agreed to get involved with this in the first place. Now you can get as growly as you want and you can try to stare me down and intimidate me all you want but I am _not_ going anywhere.”

Felicity didn’t really know where this determination came from considering she was perfectly willing to quit the team a few days ago when Oliver pissed her off but Felicity felt the truth of her words settling in and knew that she wouldn’t actually leave. Not as long as she knew that Oliver and Dig, though mostly Oliver, needed her there. Before she could say a word, he closed the last bit of difference between them. Felicity squeaked a little when his arm slid around her waist and hauled her in close as her hands flew up and gripped his shoulders so that she wouldn’t crash into him.

She didn’t really know what to expect. Maybe for him to keep arguing now that they were practically nose to nose or maybe even for his lips to cover hers in a bruising kiss. But instead Oliver stared into her eyes and lifted his free hand to trace his thumb over her jaw in a featherlight touch. Then he brushed his nose over hers and let his lips skim over her cheek before pulling back to look in her eyes. There was a question that hung between them, a request, a plea for permission. He wouldn’t do anything until she agreed. Felicity could have melted into the ground at the soft look in his eyes.

Whether it was the heat of the moment or the leftover adrenaline pumping through her veins or the knowledge that she was _alive_ when she could have died, she didn’t know. But Felicity threw all caution to the wind and barely managed two nods before he was pulling her in close and kissing her. His lips were soft and perfect, just like she expected. When she lifted her hand to stroke through his hair, tugging on the strands just a little, Oliver groaned and deepened the kiss, darting his tongue out to sweep over her bottom lip. Another detail to add to her expanding list. Oliver liked having his hair pulled. Felicity opened her mouth willingly, yanking on the short strands again now that she knew he liked it.

“Felicity,” he growled warningly against her lips and she felt it all the way to her core, shuddering in his arms as she arched up towards him, wanting more.

He gave it to her very generously, kissing her with such focus and passion that her head started to feel lighter and she wondered whether the need to catch her breath would actually outweigh her desperation to keep kissing him. It was honestly concerning that she actually decided that passing out from kissing Oliver Queen would totally be worth it. But then he broke away and pressed kisses along her jaw, dragging his teeth over a sensitive spot behind her ear before ducking his head down to kiss and nip at her throat. It was a strange sensation with the softness of his lips and the roughness of his scruff.

“Bedroom,” Felicity gasped out, her mind muddled with desire and Oliver as every rational part of her shut down. “Now.”

Instead of letting her lead, Oliver pulled her up into his arms and she didn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her lips to his again as he made his way down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

Felicity sank her teeth into her lower lip and let her head thump lightly on the headboard behind her. She did _not_ need to remember every detail of what came next. That was still vividly stamped into her mind. Her eyes snapped down to Oliver when he shifted next to her and her panic hit overdrive when his eyelids began to flutter. He was waking up. Taking a deep, quiet breath, Felicity started talking herself through it. She could do this. She could definitely do this. It was just the morning after a night of near death and hot sex. But then he let out a soft groan and she scrambled out of the bed before her mind could catch up with her body, snatching a blanket from the floor to wrap around her shoulders just as he began to roll over. Oliver softly speaking her name was the last thing she heard before she did what any rational, cowardly human being would do.

She hauled ass out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [bellamyslady](https://twitter.com/bellamyslady)


End file.
